leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Fulgurion, the Lightning Manifest
Introduction This is sadly, my 3rd blog this year. I'm ashamed of myself. Like always, feel free to discuss in the comment section. Ask me a question about the concept, the idea of X in the game, where have I been all this time, etc. and I'll provide an answer (most of the time). Champion Abilities Kit= Fulgurion applies Static to targets that damage him via basic attacks and abilities, lasting for up to seconds. Fulgurion can detonate the mark with his abilities, resulting in an additional effect depending on what ability was used to detonate the mark. |customlabel = |custominfo = }} Fulgurion dashes towards target enemy unit, becoming untarget-able. Upon reaching the initial target, Fulgurion courses through enemy units within 400 range of the last target hit* at 0.4 second intervals. Affected targets are dealt magic damage. Targets can only be affected once per cast. Re-casting the ability will cause the effect to end, placing Fulgurion at the initial targets location upon cast. ASTRAPHOBIA: Targets affected are dealt bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} }} Fulgurion shoots out a beam of lightning after a 0.35 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. Target's beyond the first take 80% damage. ASTRAPHOBIA: Targets affected have their reduced by 20%. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=825 }} }} Fulgurion causes target 300-unit wide area to generate a lightning field, dealing magic damage to enemies caught in it every 0.25 seconds, up to a maximum of 3 seconds. Fulgurion gains bonus movement speed while in the field. If a target is knocked into the field by , the target is for 1.25 seconds. ASTRAPHOBIA: Targets affected are while they are in the field for 35%. The lingers on for an additional 1 second after leaving the area. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} Fulgurion sends out waves of decimating lightning, travelling outward and dealing magic damage every second to all enemies hit. Effect lasts for 4 seconds. During the effect, Fulgurion is unable to autoattack and cast Chain Lightning. Knocking an enemy into a Magnetic Anomaly will them for 1.25 seconds. ASTRAPHOBIA: Targets affected are 375 units away. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=575 }} |-| Old Kit= Fulgurion's abilities damage the vital systems of enemy units, them for seconds. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Nervous System Shutdown is a passive ability that applies on damaging abilities. Targets previously affected by it cannot be affected again for a few seconds. |spellshield = will block the . }} Fulgurion dashes towards target enemy unit, becoming untargetable. Upon reaching the initial target, Fulgurion courses through enemy units within 400 range of the last target hit* at 0.4 second intervals. Affected targets are dealt magic damage. Targets can only be affected once per cast. Re-casting the ability will cause the effect to end, placing Fulgurion at the initial targets location upon cast. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} }} Fulgurion shoots out a beam of lightning after a 0.35 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. Target's beyond the first take 80% damage. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=825 }} }} Fulgurion causes target 300-unit wide area to generate a lightning field, dealing magic damage to enemies caught in it every 0.25 seconds, up to a maximum of 3 seconds. Fulgurion gains bonus movement speed while in the field. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} Fulgurion sends out waves of decimating lightning, travelling outward and dealing magic damage every second to all enemies hit. Enemies immune to Nerve Shock are knocked back 425 units away from Fulgurion. Effect lasts for 4 seconds. During the effect, Fulgurion is unable to autoattack and cast Chain Lightning. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=575 }} Lore Fulgurion is a dangerous being of lightning, able to manipulate electricity itself and conjure devastating storms upon those who stand in his way. A shadow of his former self, Fulgurion seeks to eliminate all seekers of knowledge before they locate a hidden artifact that countless have lost their lives for. As to what the ancient talisman does, only few bear that particular piece of information. Quotes TBA Background Back in 2013, I had various sketches and drafts for a champion that utilizes electricity itself, sort of a lightning elemental. was initially the custom champ that I wanted to possess electrical powers. Given time, that changed. Mark went on to be a Technomancer and has finally found his right place as 'the one that moves through time'. I felt that it was uneasy to leave the lightning theme wasted, so I quickly tried to utilize a kit that'd be fit for an electricity mage: Fulgurion. The initial passive was (and is) called (fear of lightning and thunder). The only thing I changed about it is its damage. It previously applied bonus damage to Fulgurion's ability, mainly the one that applied the stun onto its target. It had to be removed, given his all-in potential is rather high and very rewarding in organized 5v5s. The basic abilities haven't suffered any changes. More or less, I've just switched their positions (Q was E, W was Q, E was W). After I found the right setup, I decided to adjust the costs and that's all about it for his basic abilities. is Fulgurion's signature ability and ultimate. It seems like a , but it has factors that need to be fulfilled to make it function like that. Nothing changed about it since its very first draft. I decided to change the kit a bit, making it have several more interactions in order to make his kit a lot more fun/better/complex. Trivial Facts: * Fulgurion's 'development name' was Tesla. * The names of Fulgurion's abilities (partially excluding his passive) have never been changed at any date in development. (This is something I rarely due, since I have a lot of books that I usually use for rare key words) * Fulgurion was initially meant to be Mark's rival. That changed after Mark's theme switch from Technomancer to 'Time-God'. Changelog ** Now properly shows on-target cooldown (6 seconds). ** Is now only applied by basic attacks and abilities. 16/6/15 * Second draft of kit made as final kit. 15/6/15 * Added another draft of the kit. * ** Fulgurion cannot perform basic attacks and cast during the effect. 14-15/6/15 * Added. }} Category:Custom champions